The Rangers Need You!
by Murderbynuns
Summary: With Gruumm gone SPD needs a new spin to get in Cadets, So the Ranger get roped into making the recruitment video. Madness ensues. slash
1. Having fun

**Author: **Sparta

**Title: **The Rangers need you

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Andros & Zhane Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Mentions of Dino thunder & Forever Red & Space Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **With Gruumm, gone SPD needs a new spin to get in Cadets, so the Ranger get roped into making the recruitment video. Madness ensues.

**Chapter Summery: **The Ranger's time off is interrupted and Sky wants to burry himself

**Authors Note: **A bit of fun inspired by the Rangers need you trailers from the SPD DVD extras.

**The Rangers Need You!**

Having fun

Sky and Bridge got off the transport at New Tec City, after the fall of Gruumm Bridge had taken sometime time off to visit his family back on K0-35. They'd enjoyed being together so much that Sky and Bridge had made their relationship legal by marrying, but now reality called and they'd returned to SPD. Bridge laughed as RIC raced towards them and launched himself at Sky.

"RIC" growled Sky as he fought with the mechanical Hell Hound while Sophie joined Bridge.

"Hey Soph" said Bridge as he hugged his friend before attempting to help his Husband, Sky scowled at RIC as if that would actually upset his stalker.

"Hey Bridge, hey Sky" said Sophie as she hugged both of them before helping them with their bags.

"Hey looking good in green" laughed Sky as he put his arm round his Husband and started walking.

"Yeah the big blue dog thought I'd be the best person to take over from Jack so to speak," laughed Sophie as she walked along side them, RIC snapping at Sky's heels all the way.

"So what's new?" asked Sky as Bridge was busy playing with Sky neck.

"You don't want to know," said Sophie as Bridge stopped and looked at her.

"Don't make me reprogram you," threatened Bridge as Sophie laughed.

"The Commander wants us to take part in the new Recruitment Videos for the SPD. That means _**All**_ of us," said Sophie as Sky groaned and Bridge laughed.

"This is going to be fun…_**NOT!!!**_," laughed Bridge as Sky shook his head, making Sophie laugh harder.

"Welcome home guys," laughed Sophie as they reached the transport and started loading their bag onto it.

"Can we get tickets back to KO-35 and work with your parents?" Sky asked Bridge.

"Da will kick your ass in a week Sky before summoning Eric to get you so suck it up" said Bridge with a laugh as they got into the transport and headed back to the SPD.


	2. Organized Chaos

**Author: **Sparta

**Title: **The Rangers need you

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Andros & Zhane Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Mentions of Dino thunder & Forever Red & Space Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **With Gruumm, gone SPD needs a new spin to get in Cadets, so the Ranger get roped into making the recruitment video. Madness ensues.

**Chapter Summery: **SPD is in chaos as Bridge & Sky return home

**Authors Note: **

BIG THANKS to Kyoshiro-Crimson-King who helped write the smut I couldn't, so thank you sooooooooooooo much.

Organized Chaos 

Sky groaned as they pulled up outside SPD, Sophie smiled as the cute sight before her. Bridge was asleep on Sky shoulder and despite his apparent discomfort, Sky refused to upset his younger Husband.

"Right guys time to face the music and deal with this crap" said Sophie as the transport came to a stop, Sky growled as he let over to wake Bridge.

"5 more minutes Sky," mumbled a sleepy Bridge making Sophie laugh and Sky roll his eyes.

After a few more attempts Sky eventually managed to wake Bridge, sleepy Bridge followed Sky in the familiar chaos they came to love. Cadets saluted, stood in awe or whispered as they passed and after all who wouldn't they where the savour of the planet not to mention Sky having his arm round Bridge didn't help.

Sky was filled with a sense of pride as he saw the faces of the new recruits, mixed in with some of the older ones he'd know from the start. However, none made her smile more then the person headed towards them.

"Welcome home Sky, welcome home Bridge I'm glad to see you both well" said Dr Katherine _'__Kat__'_Manx as she hugged both of them.

"We're glad to be back, thank you for attending our wedding I know it was short notice" said Bridge with one of his classic smiles.

"It was an honour to be asked, it was a beautiful day and you both deserved it," said Kat with a smile as Sky nodded.

"So Kat what's the news from here?" said Sky though gritted teeth making Kat laugh.

"As I gather Sophie has filled you in about the recruitment drive?" asked Kat with a smile as Sky rolled his eyes again.

"Don't worry Kruger will come find you, now your room has been given to another recruit. Due to your new arrangement Kruger decided to give you married quarters, I'll show you to your new quarters," said Kat as Bridge and Sky smiled and followed.

_

* * *

_

Syd and Z sat in what had been the A-Squad Common Room, it was bigger and more Hi-Tec then anything they had seen before and they loved it. Was distracted by an retro game _'__Call of duty: Modern Warfare 2__'_from 2009 she'd discover on the computer, Syd on the other hand was doing her favour activity ever painting her nails.

"ATTENTION" yelled Sky as he took a sick pleasure watching the girl jump to attention.

"SKY" yelled both girls as they raced over to their missed friends.

"How was your break?" "Did you have a good time?" "Did you really get married without inviting us?"

The last of the bombarded questions came from Syd and made Sky laugh; of course, the SPD Princess would know that he had married Bridge. Taking a deep breath and gripping his Husband hand tightly he began answering the questions.

"Our break was restful; I love Bridge's family so seeing them again was fun. Yes Z we had a great time and yes Syd we got married and it was short notice hence the lack of invites, Bridge and I are planning to go though a ceremony here since our marriage is only partially legal here on Earth" said Sky as Syd smiled and Z hit Sky on the arm.

"Well don't do that again" said Z with a smile as Sky laughed

"Yes Mother" laughed Sky with a roll of the eyes.

"Like I look like Commander Meyers," laughed Z as her and Syd walked away.

"Welcome home guy" said Kat as she left Bridge and Sky to unpack their new room.

Bridge smiled at Sky as he imputed the code to their new room, as the doors slid open even he was impressed. The room was barren except for the boxes that contained the content of their old room; the room itself was about the size of their old common room with a Queen sized bed in the centre.

Bridge being Bridge left Sky's side and jumped on the bed, Sky chucked as he watched his semi-adult Husband as he reverted back to being a four year old.

"Having fun?" asked Sky with a predatory look on his face, Bridge blushed, as he didn't need his gifts to know what Sky was thinking.

"I would be having more fun if you where here too" said Bridge playfully as he watched his Husband move slowly and predatorily toward him.

"Something tells me we should test out the bed, to be on the safe side after all we had our bed for almost 10 years," said Sky as he kissed Bridge.

Bridge moaned as his husbands tongue slowly and possessive moved around his mouth. He shifted around a bit until he felt there groins pressing against the other. As always, Sky was rock hard and ready to burst from his pants. He shivered as Sky pulled away from his mouth and began to ravish his neck.

Bridge resisted the urge to totally submit to his husband as he had other things in mind. With a blink he flipped them over so that he was pinning Sky to the bed.

"Sorry Papi but it's my turn now," he said mischievously. Pulled Sky's shirt off, admiring how ripped his lover was, running his hands along Sky's muscular chest.

Sky moaned softly and kept his arms at his side so as not to hinder Bridge. He jumped slightly as Bridge attacked his nipples biting down firmly on his nubs. Bridge lets his hands wander down. Undoing Sky's pants, he moved off the bed and took Sky's shoes off, leaving his socks on. He rubbed Sky's feet sensually before returning to his true target.

Rubbing Sky's pant covered bulge he grinned wickedly as Sky tossed his head back and forth moaning for Bridge to go on.

He finally took pity on his lover and pulled Sky's pants and boxers off. He stood back and stripped off all his own clothes. He moved between Sky's legs and a gripped his large cock firmly with both hands. He loved how big and thick Sky's dick was. Licking his lips, he dove down on it; Sky yelped as Bridge took all of him into his mouth and proceeded to suck him.

Bridge bobbed his head rapidly; Sky was gritting his teeth and grabbing the sheets of the bed so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Bridge reached up and started playing with Sky's nipples while his other hand played with Sky's balls.

All this was proving too much for Sky as soon he was calling his climax.

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum!" Bridge kept his mouth planted on Sky's cock as his lover fired off in his mouth.

Sky shook uncontrollably for three minutes before falling still, breathing heavily. Bridge sat up licking his lips

"Aw you went soft, don't worry I can fix it " Using his telekinesis he lifted Sky's toned legs up exposing his tight virgin hole.

Sucking on his fingers, he pushed in. Sky's eyes widened as he had never experienced ass play on his end before, but he was quickly moaning as Bridge found his prostate, stimulating the hell out of it.

In no time, Sky was hard again and Bridge removed his fingers. And Sky stood up, towering over Bridge. He tossed his lover onto his back, pulling out a tube of lube he always carried with him, he lathered Bridges hole, fingering his slightly to egg him on. Bridge quickly fell into his submissive role.

Begging Sky to take him and make him his, Sky growled predatorily as he lubed up his cock. He moved between Bridges spread legs and swiftly thrust into him. Bridge wrapped his legs around Sky's waist and grabbed his broad shoulders. Sky felt something come over him, a force demanding that he prove Bridge was his. Gripping his lover's waist, he started pounding into him with full force.

Bridges eyes were rolling in the back of his head as Sky fucked him. He gripped his lover's broad shoulders, digging his nails into the rough flesh and making Sky hiss and press in harder. Bridge moved in time with Sky's thrust bucking against his lovers monster cock as sweat coated there humping bodies. Bridge was screaming now as Sky's rapid pounding was hitting his prostate, sending wave after wave of ecstatic pleasure rippling through him.

" S-SKY, HARDER!!" Bridge tightened his hole around Sky's member to encourage him and that he did.

Sky growled like a possessed beast. He reared up onto his knees bringing his lover with him. Bridge moaned loudly as he was fucked in midair, Sky pulling him up and letting gravity crash him back down. Bridge could feel that they were both close. With a slight burst of TK, he made Sky fall onto his back and proceeded to ride his beast of a husband.

Sky groaned as his hands were brought up above his head by an invisible force. His body rendered immobile as Bridge used his cock to his pleasure. Sky groaned trying to break Bridges hold knowing it was fruitless as his lover was far too powerful. Bridge smiled down at his lover through lust-filled eyes.

He loved doing this sometimes, bottling up Sky's lust until the point he broke. With a blink, Sky was free and filled with sexual vengeance. He threw Bridge off him and onto his stomach. Quick as a wink he moved Bridge onto all fours and took him from behind. One hand on his shoulder and another on his waist.

Bridge was now the one unable to move. Sky hammered him so hard that the sound of there flesh colliding could be heard even outside, despite soundproof walls.

Bridge was at the breaking point, reaching for his own aching cock, only to be stopped as Sky leaned forward pressing all of his body wait on the smaller man, grabbing Bridges wrist.

"Sorry babe, no cumming till I make you cum! " He up the pace ramming Bridges tender hole and sending massive waves of pleasure that made Bridge come with a scream.

He ejaculated all over the sheets beneath him, his hole tightening a vice grip around Sky. He roared his own climax, Bridges tight hole milking his cum out until he fell on Bridge, boneless and exhausted.

"I love you Sky," said Bridge sleepily as Sky kissed his head.

"I love you too baby" said Sky as he settled down to sleep beside his lover.


End file.
